


Dawn's Surprise Gift

by allysonandrews1982 (FonzFan82)



Category: Baby-Sitters Club - Ann M. Martin
Genre: Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 12:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/allysonandrews1982
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dawn and the girls get together to buy a present for Mary Anne's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dawn's Surprise Gift

My friends and I were at a pet store, trying to find a second cat for my stepsister, Mary Anne Spier’s birthday. My friends and I run a baby-sitting sitting club called the Baby – sitters Club. I am the alternate officer of the BSC. That means I take over for whoever can’t make it. Today was Friday. During school that afternoon while Mary Anne was eating with her boyfriend, Logan Bruno, Kristy Thomas, our club president, came up with the idea we go shopping after school.

My name is Dawn Schafer. I’m thirteen years old and in the eighth grade at Stoneybrook Middle School. I am mostly from California where I was a native there. Mom, Jeff, my younger brother, and I moved here to Stoneybrook, Connecticut after she and Dad divorced. Jeff was unhappy here, so he moved back home to California where he’d be happier.

“Would Mary Anne like this one?” Claudia Kishi, our vice – president asked.

“Which one is that?” Mallory Pike, one of our junior officers asked.

Stacey was glancing in the same glass window Mallory was.

“That one is adorable. Think she’ll like this one?” 

We all walked to the small glass window where Stacey and Mallory were. We all wanted to glance in the window as our friends did. It wasn’t easy since there wasn’t much room for all six of us. Mallory and Stacey gave us some room so we all could see the cat.

We thought the cat was precious. He looked a lot like Tigger. We thought buying my stepsister a second cat so Tigger wouldn’t be so lonely like he used to. The glass window looked like it needed to be clean but we all were able to see the cat.

We looked at the price on the cat. It was the right amount for us to pay with our dues. At the last lunch get together, Stacey told us we had a hundred and ten dollars and ninety cents. We were happy to see the price was affordable, thanks to our math genius. The cat was about forty dollars. We didn’t want to buy an expensive cat that was ninety dollars or more. The kitten looked like he was almost two months old.

The cat looked like he was sleeping. We all walked up to the cash register. The cash register stood not too far from the entrance of the store. Customers were browsing at the cats, birds and dogs. We thought buying a kitten would be easy. We did the talking to the college student behind the register. We looked in Claudia and Stacey’s direction. Another thing they had in common was boys.

The cashier looked like he was either in his early or late twenties so it told us girls he was starting college or was on his second year. We could see Claudia and Stacey’s eyes pop out but we offered not to say a word to either girl. He was normal weight, average height, hazel eyes and purple hair. My guess he was into dying hair as if some girls were.

“May I help you?” he asked professionally.

His nametag told us his name was Josh.

“Yes. We’d like to buy a cat for our friend’s birthday that is nearing,” Kristy said in her businesslike voice.

“What kind of cat were you thinking for your friend?” Josh asked us.

We led him to the kitten’s cage. Tigger was a kitten when Mary Anne got him, but now he’s a bit older.

We were going to have our part this coming Friday since Mary Anne’s birthday was this Saturday. We planned on inviting Logan to the party as long as he wasn’t busy with his sports activities. Josh opened the window with a key. The kitten began to purr. Josh put the kitten into my arms. He seemed to like me, all right.

“He likes you, Dawn,” Jessi told me.

“I can tell,” I said.

“We’ll take him,” Kristy told Josh. 

Right.”

We went to the cash register one more time. Josh handed us a royal blue blanket for the cat and once again, the cat was in my arms. We thought this would be the best gift Mary Anne had this year. While waiting for the bus to pick us up, we thought the best idea was to keep the cat at Stacey’s house until our meeting party. If the cat was at my barn house, the surprise party gift was making noises.

“Meow, meow,” the kitten meowed loudly.

“You’re a cute little thing, aren’t you? You will be making friends with our other cat. He’s pretty friendly,” I told the purring animal.

We watched as Kristy went to the nearest pay phone. We’d actually changed our mind about having the party today. Kristy came back t us shortly. She’d called Logan to inform him the party would be scheduled today.

She told us Logan would be a few minutes late for the party. Kristy told him a cat would be the gift from all of us. We didn’t bother asking Shannon to join us. We figured she would’ve been busy anyways. We decided to hide this precious thing in Claud’s closet. After leaving from the pet store, we went directly to Claudia’s. Just yesterday, Claudia decorated her room with birthday decorations for Mary Anne.

We’ve held many birthday parties in Claudia’s room so this was why she became aware of decorating ahead of time.

“Your room looks great, Claudia,” Jessi complimented.

“Thanks, Jessi. Some I have done on my own.”

The happy birthday, Mary Anne! Banner looked like Claudia’s work, all right. The banner was in pink, blue and purple. All the letters on the banner alternated from purple to pink to blue. Claudia even added balloons that matched the banner – a couple cat faces.

“This banner is cute, Claud. She’ll love it.”

“Thanks, Stace.”

We all heard Mary Anne’s footsteps coming. She was ten minutes early.

We’d hid in Claudia’s closet. We lit the candles on the double chocolate cake. The cake was another thing we bought with the dues. We were silent in the closet and the next minute, Mary Anne walked in. Kristy told us earlier today there actually was no meeting because of my stepsister’s birthday. Mary Anne walked in Claudia’s now neatly bedroom.

She turned the switch on. She found only the balloons, banner, and not us. We peeked through the peephole of the closet. We watched as my stepsister admire the decorations. We opened the closet door quietly. Mallory and Claudia brought out the cake while I came out with the kitten.

“SURPRISE!” we all exclaimed.

Mary Anne’s eyes popped widely in surprise as tears came down her cheeks.

“You did all this for me? You guys are the greatest.”

We didn’t want my stepsister to know Logan was coming. We all gave each other a look in the other direction so Mary Anne couldn’t see what our eyes were saying.

After our silent conversation, we began to sing.

“Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Mary Anne, happy birthday to you,” we sang.

We heard someone’s footsteps coming closer. We watched as the door opened. Logan arrived. Mary Anne was even more surprised her boyfriend made time to come and join us.

“Did I miss anything?” he asked.

“We’re just starting, Logan. The only thing you missed was the song,” Mallory told him.

We watched as Mary Anne made a wish. After blowing five candles, Mary Anne did notice my hands were bundled up with a blanket.

“Dawn had our gift that’s from all of us,” Jessi told her.

“Thanks, guys. It sure is to have celebrated our meeting on my birthday!” she exclaimed.

“Dawn, give Mary Anne the blanket,” Stacey told me.

I handed the cat over to Mary Anne. Her eyes grew even wider than they did earlier.

“Is he for me?” she asked.

“Of course. We bought him almost an hour ago,” Kristy told her.

“He’s adorable! He even looks just like Tigger!” she replied in excitement.

“What are you going to call him?” Claudia asked.

We watched as Mary Anne was thinking.

“I think I’ll call him Tabby.”

“Good choice,” I said as my stepsister continued looking at the kitten.

“How old is Tabby?” Mary Anne asked, holding the purring animal.

“Almost two months,” Stacey answered.

“Thanks, guys. This is one birthday I’ll ever forget.”


End file.
